Recently, an increasing number of players are enjoying network-enabled games in which a plurality of players can participate via a network. Such games are realized by a game system in which an electronic device such as a game machine, a PC terminal, or a mobile phone carries out communications with a server device or the like of a game administrator. A player operating an electronic device can proceed with a game while cooperating with other players or battling against other players in a battle game.
Regarding this type of game involving a network, a game in which a plurality of players operate their individual characters at their individual game devices, because of its nature, often requires information about the situations of characters operated by other players and also often requires communications among the participating players.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes that, in a game in which a plurality of players operate their individual characters at their individual game devices, a radar screen for indicating the positions of the individual characters in a virtual game space is displayed. Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 describes facilitating the input of messages exchanged among players.